Ask The Gentleman
by tsundereIggy1
Summary: Ello, I am the Gentleman, any advice you may need? Any questions you want answered? Then I shall answer them. just post a comment and ill be happy to help. Plus i will have Co-hosts from time to time.
1. Introduction To Ask The Gentleman

***noise of a camera being readjusted is heard wit slight shaking movements***

A blonde man wearing a green sweater vest appears on the camera, His eyebrows were a tad bit, thick you could say.

"Ah ello everyone, this is an introduction for my new web blog, Ask The Gentleman. Starring myself, as the gentleman." The gentleman smiles at the camera.

" I am here to answer questions, give advice, and help you anyway you may need it. So please just comment and i will be happy to help you."

A ringing sound is heard as the Gentleman sighs.

"I'm afraid i must leave for now, i seem to have a guest."


	2. Ask The Gentleman Episode 1

"Ello, and welcome to Ask The Gentleman, Episode 1! I was happy to see some of the feedback and questions i got, so i guess its time to answer them and not tilly-tally yes?" The Gentleman smiled and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Okay so our first question comes from X-DNA they ask.

**hi, x-dna here, but you can call me Dan!**

**questions i want to ask:  
1. if your life depends on it, would you kiss France, America, (fem)Malaysia, or Japan?  
2. if you have a super power, what will it be?  
3. what are your thoughts about USUK?  
plz answer them truthfully *puppy dog eyes***"

"Okay well lets start answering, also Dan, i always tell the truth when i am answering these questions. Okay so If my life depended on i would i kiss France, America, Female Malaysia, or Japan. Hmm... Well i guess if it came down to it i would have to pick America, most likely because he wouldn't think anything of it."

The gentleman shifts a little awkwardly while blushing lightly.

"Anyways, moving on, If i had a super power, what would it be? Well, i guess it would be to time travel, sure my magic is useful for many things, but sadly i cannot use it for time travel."

The Gentleman lets out a sigh of breath before continuing on.

"And finally, What are my thoughts about UsUk? Well honestly i'm not sure what UsUk is, s it something that has to do with my friend Kiku? Well if it is, i will ask him. So thank you for sending in your questions Dan and i hope i answered them to your liking." The gentleman smiled and gives a little wave to the camera meant for X-DNA.

"Are next question is from Funny Bunny Inc. She asks,

**hola heres my question if you were to walk in to America's house and see him without clothes on what would you do or try to to do?"**

****"W-well, if i were to walk into America's house, and he wasn't ..erm...Dressed, i would wait for him to get dressed, and what do you mean by, what would i try to do? I wouldn't try anything?"

The gentleman is blushing deeply while covering his face with his hand, only showing his eyes.

"W-well i think thats all for now, so please remember to post our comments and i promise to get to them when i can. That is all, so goodbye.

***the video camera turns of.***


	3. Ask The Gentleman Episode 2

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Ask The Gentleman Episode Three! Now I apologize for not being here lately but lets answer your questions. Now the first one is from Arizai The Otaku. It reads,"

The gentleman pulls out a note card with the question on it.

_**Hello Clover here XD haha anyways shall I get in with the program? I have 2 very very interesting questions:**_  
_**#1). If you had to choose what kinky toys would you use with America? **_  
_**#2). What's your type of date that would end in some 'fluff'?**_

Gentleman enters processing mode.

"Why would I use any kinky toys with America? What are you trying to imply here Clover?" The Gentleman looks extremely confused and if blushing lightly.

"And a date that would in in fluff...hmm...most likely we would go out for dinner, talk, bond some, we would go back home, and i would kiss them softly on the cheek if everything went well enough."

"Anyways the Next question is from our good friend X-DNA, Ello Dan. anyways their question is

_**-nods- hm, i knew you love America -3-  
Anyhow, which do you prefer? Dr. Who, or James bond? :3**_

" I wouldn't say i love america, he's a git at times...most of the time. Now onto your question, Doctor Who or James bond...Why are you even asking me this? I prefer them both, because they both are wonderful creations!"

"Next question is from Minnesota... It reads

_**Dear Arthur,**_

Hello and greetings from Minnesota, How are you?

Do you have a favorite song or movie?

What is your Zodiac sign?

I'm afraid that's all the questions I have, it's 4 am where I am and I don't have much questions in mind

Your friend  
Felicia Jones (Minnesota).

" Ah, ello Minnesota, i'm am doing well, are you? Anyways my favorite song is Anarchy In the UK by the Sex Pistols, my favorite movie as of right now is the new James bond movie Skyfall. I am not sure what my Zodiac sign is, i'll have to ask China. And it is fine, ask me more when you have the chance."

"Now we have one Final question, but im not sure who it's from... it reads.

_**Would you rather Jump off a cliff... Or Kiss me?**_

"Well, I do not know who you are, you seem to remind me of someone i know...So i'll pick the cliff, i apologize."

The gentleman sighs and shakes head.

"That's all the time I have for now, I have to go somewhere, So remember to ask you questions in the reviews and comment on this episode, goodbye everyone." The gentleman waves and the video stops playing.


End file.
